Waiting For The Moon
by nayru moon
Summary: Second in a trilogy. A/Ze, L/G, Za/M, X/F. Fluff, romance, whiny Xelloss... hard to explain, just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Waiting for the Moon  
  
  
Nayru: Wow, an actual romance fic.   
  
Xiao: Did I hear right? Romance! What has happened to your wit!  
  
Nayru: No idea.  
  
Ran-Ran: She's out of Pocky.  
  
Nayru: Bingo.  
  
DISCLAIMER: It's not mine, dammit. If it was mine, I'd be watching more of the series.  
  
Waiting For The Moon: Hunger  
  
Amelia woke up in a strangely sour mood. After yesterday's events, she'd expected  
to wake up feeling so good. She'd been happy for three days straight, and justice seemed   
to fill the world. Justice and happiness. Happiness that Zelgadis was still sleeping two  
feet away from her. Amelia watched her innocent Chimera sleep for a few minutes, not wanting  
to disturb his beautiful sleep with no coffee made. But...   
"ZELGADIS WAKE UP NOW AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST DAMMIT!"  
Like I said, she was in a sour mood.  
Zelgadis opened a bleary eye. "Amelia, would your mood have anything to do with the   
fact Lina is jealous of you? And that you two got into an enormous fight? And that Gourry was  
still utterly confused when you spelled it out for him: 'I'M PREGNANT'?"   
Amelia laughed, and quoted her blonde friend. "Is pregnant like a microwave?"  
Zelgadis smirked. "That's right."  
Amelia sighed. "We still haven't told daddy."  
"And we won't until we're married. He'll murder me." Zelgadis stated.   
"When is that?"   
"In a few weeks, Amelia-chan."  
  
A few miles away, in the middle of the forest...  
  
Lina lay on a lawn chair in front of a large cabin. A house all her own, and her own  
life far far away from Luna was all she needed. Well, it seemed to be. Gourry was something   
she needed. As stupid as he was, Gourry seemed to understand love. Not quite common sense, or   
actual intelligence, just nature. Not nature like what surrounded her, but built into you.  
Now, a new hunger filled her, as she watched the sun rise. The hunger for more than   
Gourry's eternal love and being his fiancee, or even getting married to him in three months,  
like planned. There was more, as Gourry stepped out onto the porch to clean the various glass  
ornaments he loved so much that decorated their porch. He looked for about ten seconds at the   
smashed glass orb, sighing. "Did you have to throw these at him?"  
  
LAST NIGHT FLASHBACK  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis sat back as Lina and Gourry finished their meals. Lina watched as   
Zel's hand creeped over to Amelia's, and held it. They smiled sappily at each other. Lina  
rolled her eyes. She knew Zelgadis had only one true friend, and it was his wife to be. Lina   
and Gourry had chosen to wait a few more months to get married. Finally, Lina finished, and  
stared at her two best friends.  
"So, Amelia, Zel, what's the big announcement?" Gourry asked.   
"Well... it's kind of..." Amelia smiled up at Zel. "We're having a baby."  
"What." Lina said softly. A cross between anger and jealously filled her voice.  
Gourry smiled. "That's wonderful!"  
"No it isn't." snorted Lina angrily.   
"How can you not be happy!"   
"Simple. I'm not. You're far too young to be having a baby!"   
"I'd be happy for you if you were pregnant!"  
"I have just one question..." Gourry said.  
Meanwhile, Lina and Amelia had begun to catfight about pregnancy. Zelgadis joined   
Amelia's side. "Is pregnancy like a microwave?"  
"GOURRY, SHUT UP!" The entire group shouted. Angrily, Lina grabbed one of Gourry's glass  
ornaments from the shelves on the porch, threw it at Zelgadis. He dodged, and the bauble hit the  
wall and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces...  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
"I was wrong." Lina stated simply. She had joined Gourry in cleaning the porch. "I   
shouldn't take my aggressions out on them... It's not their fault I'm not pregnant."   
"Lina, you want a microwave too?"  
"No, I want to have a baby." Gourry stared at his beautiful redhaired fiancee in shock.  
He had known that Lina absolutely loved children for the three years he had known her. But he  
had known for about a month now that Lina wanted to remain abstinent until after they had been  
married for several months.   
"You're not serious... after the way you blew up at Amelia last night! That should be  
the last thing on your mind!"   
"Gourry, I don't want to wait forever. I'm tired of patience. Tired of waiting. Everyday,  
when I walk in town, I see women. Women with little babies. Beautiful tender pink adorable   
babies, cooing and crying and squealing... I want one of my own, Gourry!" Lina gasped. "I feel   
the hunger to become a woman, I feel the hunger to be a mother, the hunger for... breakfast."  
Gourry stared at her for a few seconds. "I agree with you on the breakfast thing... but  
I'm not so sure about the whole baby thing... I mean, they're cute, but can't we wait just a   
little bit longer? Are we ready for one?"   
"YES." Lina said sharply. "But first... breakfast." The one thing Gourry and Lina always  
agreed on: when to eat.   
  
THREE WEEKS LATER   
  
Amelia looked at her figure in the mirror. Only a slight bulge said anything about the   
ten week old baby. Filia and Martina guarded the door. Lina stood in back of Amelia,   
tightening the straps so nobody could tell she had gained weight. "So, you've forgiven me?"  
"For the thousandth time in three weeks, Lina, yes!" Amelia giggled. "I'm glad you've  
taken the initiative to have a baby. I knew you loved them."   
"Don't tell Gourry this, yet, but... our attempts haven't been in vain." Lina laughed.  
"Not pregnant yet, but I've finally lost my virginity!"   
Amelia laughed. "It's a start, Lina-san!"   
  
Outside the door, the best man Gourry, the ushers Zangulus and Xelloss, and of course the  
anxious groom Zelgadis, were making attempts to pass a pissy Martina and a 8 month pregnant   
Filia.   
"Fi-chan, come on, I wanna see Amelia-san!" Xelloss begged.  
"Ooooh no, last time I listened to you whine like that, I ended up with this!" She   
gestured to her stomach.   
"Martina, please move." Zangulus pleaded.  
"Since when do you use please?" She growled. "Don't we already have a daughter?"  
Gourry looked between the two women. "This is going nowhere. Can I at least see Lina?"  
Zelgadis deathglared at Martina, as Xelloss would murder him if he glared at his lovely   
wife of 4 months. Ever since a "booty call" eight months ago, while Amelia, Zelgadis, Lina, and  
Gourry were so-called "chillin", Xelloss and Filia were tight as glue. Not like elmers glue, like   
super glue that can stick your fingers together and you won't get them apart until you figure out  
what dissolves the shit (Nail Polish Remover)! "I must see my bride. NOW."  
Both girls shouted, "NO!!!!"  
  
THE WEDDING  
  
Ah, a wedding. A bond of holy matrimony. An unrepeatable, forever memorable event. The  
little, 22 year old princess dressed in cream white, the 28 year old groom in black (which   
comveniently complimented his blue skin) with a small white rose in the button lapel. Despite  
their age difference, love was between them like a pair of rabbits in heat, and they kept on  
making puppy faces and googly eyes at each other.   
Lina didn't miss a bit. She leaned her head on Gourry's shoulder and sighed, as they  
anticipated their own wedding. Gourry whispered, "What does matrimony mean?" Lina didn't even  
hit him.   
"It means... oh, I don't know what it means, but it's very special."   
"That works." Gourry said with a smile. "So, explain those other two traditions to me   
again?"  
"The garter and the bouquet? Well, the bride tosses the bouquet over her head and the   
woman who catches it is the next tp be married. Then, the groom removes the garter from the   
bride's leg and tosses it. Whichever guy catches that is the next to be married. I don't know   
where they originated, but they always predict right." Lina whispered back.   
"Hey Lina, d'you think we'll catch the boo-kay and the garden?" Gourry asked.  
"It's a possibility, Gourry. It's a possibility." Lina sighed.   
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, king and queen! You may  
kiss the bride!" And Zelgadis kissed his new wife, Amelia Wil Tesla Sailun Greywords.   
  
"Amelia!" Lina shouted, as she saw the bride sitting at the table of honor, glowing like  
a little star of justice... wait, she was a little star of justice. Still... "You look so   
beautiful! Just like the brides in all the pictures, and paintings, you look like a goddess, and  
you just glow!" Lina's eyes were bright, her face was flushed, her hair was flowing, and looked  
as though she herself had just been married.   
"Lina, you look good too, but you weren't so attractive when you were stuffing your face  
during dinner." Amelia was too dazed to be excited. A glass of red wine was in her hand, and she   
looked like she was miles and miles away, in a world of her own. "It's almost time for the   
bouquet toss... I'll go round up all the girls, be there Lina!"   
Lina stood amongst a crowd of unmarried young women, including the familiar face of   
Syphiel. "Syphiel!" Lina called.  
"Lina! Have you seen Gourry-dear anywhere around here?" She called back.  
"He's over with the single men! But I wouldn't try it! He's engaged!" Lina yelled with a  
smirk. A crowd of single men stood near the dance floor, waiting for the garter.  
"To whom?!" Syphiel cried in surprise that her "Gourry-dear" would dare marry someone   
other than her.  
"Me!" Lina yelled. Just then, Amelia tossed the bouquet. All the girls watched it twirl  
through the air... until Lina jumped up and caught it. Everyone clapped, but secretly thought,   
"Lina Inverse has done it again..."  
A few moments later, Zelgadis Greywords was faced with a daunting task. Amelia hung her  
leg out. Zel stared down at her leg in utter shock. "Amelia... do I really have to?"  
"Zel, just take it off and throw it!"  
"But it's an undergarment!"  
"Nothing you haven't seen before!" The closest people snickered, except for Gourry who  
was oblivious. Zel grumbled, and bent down. He slowly removed the cream white band from Amelia's  
thigh, while various perverts snickered at the sight, including a wrinkled old man, who was a   
distant relative of King Phil's named "Happosai", or "Happy". Zel finally managed to get the  
thing off, and tossed it into the crowd. Gourry didn't notice; yet the garter fell into his hands  
anyhow. He held it up, and yelled to Lina;  
"Hey Lina! What's this for!?" Lina silently banged her head against the table in   
exasperation.  
"He is SO not getting any tonight..."   
"Get any what, Ms. Lina?" A 2-year-old girl asked Lina shyly. Lina looked down. Elijah   
Del Xoana, the only heir to the Xoanan throne, had dark green hair, almost black, falling in   
little ringlets to her shoulders, and beautiful hazel-green eyes. She was truly her father's   
child, and adorable at that.  
"Don't worry about it, dearie." Lina sighed, wondering if her hunger for an adorable  
child of her own would ever be filled.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
Notes: The title of this story, a major part of the Three Preludes to "Mirai no Tatakai", has  
significance to it's theme. I will be overjoyed if any science/home studies smartie can tell me.  
(HINT HINT)  
  
  
Nayru: That was entertaining!  
  
Xiao: Be on the lookout for Chapter 2, minna-san!   
  
Ran-Ran: Review, everyone!  
  
Nayru: Peace out with the authoresses! 


	2. Broken Bonds

WAITING FOR THE MOON  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Nayru: You all have been waiting... and I have little to say except for enjoy the result of  
pocky inspiration.  
  
Xiao: Roll the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: It still isn't mine. Why can't lawyers figure that out? I don't own any of the other  
anime references either. Oh yeah, Itai, Atsui, and all other villians are mine. Yes, even the   
great overlord. All similarities to other anime villians are entirely due to the fact that many   
anime villians are alike.  
  
A dark screen shows. Nabeshin from Excel Saga pops up. He speaks into the camera, while  
a bunch of strange but adorable yellow creatures dance in the background.   
  
"It has been five weeks since we last checked up on our heroes. Surprisingly enough,  
Amelia and Zel's marriage hasn't been the slightest bit 'rocky' which is a bad rock joke, I   
know. Of course, private worries if Amelia would be able to handle a Chimera baby in her womb   
were felt by the entire group of people that knew of her currently four month pregnancy. Zel   
himself was searching many books for any possibilities of defects with Chimera father and human   
mother.   
Lina and Gourry are still failing to cohabit properly. Since finding out Gourry was   
taken, Syphiel had been trying to pry him away at every chance, which sincerely pissed off  
Lina. The two were going through a rough time; money low, wedding pushed back two more months,  
and paranoia about the unborn prince of Sailun. All of these things contributed to Lina and   
Gourry not screwing for the past three weeks straight. But enough of me babbling on, let's get to  
the fic!"   
  
Suddenly, there is a shout of, "There he is!" Nabeshin shrieks like a little girl, and   
runs. The camera is turned off by a guy in solid black and sunglasses.  
  
  
  
"Lina, if you want a baby you have to put some effort into it." Amelia lectured.  
Lina rolled her eyes, and grabbed another sandwich. "I mean, you should at least try to make   
love... Once a week. I mean, you're barely even trying." The duo of women were in a tea room   
eating lunch.  
  
"Amelia, I'm just not in the mood." Lina sighed depressedly. "There's far too much going   
on for me to be horny right now. We're not even playing..."   
  
"Gourry, it's a mistake to give up all hope just because things aren't going your way."  
Zelgadis scolded the blonde man in another room of the castle.  
  
"Yeah, do you realize how many times Filia and I had to try to get it right?" Xelloss   
snapped.   
  
"Xelloss, you and Filia got pregnant off a one night stand." Gourry grumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Gourry sighed. "It won't work. She'll end up accidentally fireballing me. But we've been   
keeping up, don't worry. We always screw when it's 'that time of the month'!" The other two men   
in the room facevaulted.  
  
"Gourry, do I have to explain to you what you're doing?!" Xelloss shouted.   
  
"Yes please." Gourry babbled with a smile.   
  
"No wonder Lina's unhappy." Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"Baka, this is what 'that time of the month' means..." Xelloss growled, grabbing the   
swordsman's shoulder...  
  
Lina and Amelia watched as a halfway spaced out Filia played with her two month old   
daughter Kinsei. The year and a half old Elijah del Xoana was sitting asleep on her mother's lap.  
"Lina, it took Zangy and I four years and countless tries to ever get it right. We had to find   
our rhythm first. You know what rhythm is, right? The pattern of your periods? It's either your   
rhythm is wrong, or Gourry's not attracted to you anymore! Who would be, anyway, with your   
inferior ch-"  
  
"Martina, stop it!" Filia shouted, as the haughty princess went to criticize Lina. "She   
wants help, not criticism! Lina, I know you don't believe in medicine, but there is a certain   
medicine that assists fertility."  
  
"I have no damn fertility problems." Lina growled. Amelia sighed.  
  
"Well, if you do, only a doctor can help it." Martina lectured.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room, Gourry's eyes were wide as saucers. "So THAT'S WHAT THAT   
MEANS! What were we talking about again?"   
  
"GAH!" The other two men in the room facevaulted.  
  
Two weeks later...   
  
"Gourry!" Lina glomped her husband to be.   
  
"Yes Lina?"  
  
"I think... I think I'm pregnant!"   
  
Later that day,  
  
"Ms. Lina, you can't be absolutely positive." Amelia whispered, after hearing the news.   
"I hate to dash your hopes, but you may be pregnant with only empty blood. It's sorta unadvised   
for one to be informing of her pregnancy until after three months."  
  
"But Amelia, you told me the day you found out!" Lina sighed.  
  
Amelia sighed again. "I was young, I was excited, but Filia was more subtle!"  
  
"Tch, Filia waited until it was obvious. She was showing, we were all so worried how much  
weight she had gained. Remember? Haha, Xelloss didn't even know until two months before she gave   
birth." Lina giggled, remembering Xelloss' exact expression...  
  
******FLASHBACK: SIX MONTHS AGO******  
  
Filia's wide hips were shaking as she stood on a cliff praying. Lina and Zel watched in  
silence from nearby bushes. "Is she okay, Zel?"   
  
"No idea, Lina. I mean, she's gaining weight, pale, moody, tired, we all have a load of   
worry about her. SHould we go up and ask her straight? Or just keep eavesdropping on her?"  
  
"I suppose she'll admit *something* soon enough." Lina sighed.  
  
Xelloss appeared behind them. "Hello there. Any idea what's wrong with her yet?"  
  
"... Xelloss, will you please come so I can talk to you... My heart is breaking and I   
need to speak to you... " And she continued murmuring in Ryuzoku.   
  
"She wants me." Xelloss ran out of the bushes towards his lover. Filia stopped praying,   
and hugged him. They took hands, and began to talk in hushed voices. So hushed, the eaves-  
droppers in the bushes couldn't hear them. Filia pointed at a few stars, and Xelloss made notes   
of some as well. The duo could sense them smiling, laughing. Then, Filia turned to Xelloss, and   
began to speak to him. Xelloss began shaking, and he grabbed Filia's shoulders. His tears shone   
bright in the deep moonlight. She hugged him, and he swung her body back and forth in his arms.   
Distinctly heard were the words, "Fi, I will never ever ever leave you. No matter how far I have   
to go, I will return to support you, and if there's one thing I could ask, it's to be by your   
side more! I love you! I have loved you! And I will love you forever!" Filia's response wasn't   
heard. What was her was her breaking into pained sobs. Xelloss kissed her cheek, whispered   
something in her ear, and began to walk away. His face was in a mixture of pain, shock, sadness,   
anger, and depression.  
  
"Xelloss, what's...?"  
  
"Is she...?"  
  
"She's having a baby. My baby." He dashed off, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Zelgadis jumped up from his spot in anger. "THEN WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING?! ARE YOU   
RUNNING FROM RESPONSIBILITY?! XELLOSS METALLIUM, YOU'RE A WEAKLING!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Zel's  
angered screams echoed into the starry night.   
  
******PRESENT******  
  
"I doubt Mr. Xelloss has yet forgiven Zelgadis for what he said." Amelia murmured, as the  
story ended.   
  
"I doubt he ever will." Lina added depressedly. "But we look on the bright side; Xelloss   
refuses to leave Filia's side. He's so faithful to her, and he loves his daughter so much...   
Like Gourry will love our baby!"  
  
Amelia gave Lina a strange look. "Lina, somehow I think you're going to be very   
disappointed. I have a bad feeling that..."  
  
"Amelia, don't crush my dreams. Please, let me have my pleasure."   
  
FOUR WEEKS LATER... These time skips are to prevent me from writing about unimportant events and   
daily life, as well as the porn we call Lina and Gourry's love life. To summarize, after finding   
out Lina was pregnant, Luna forced Gourry and Lina to get married A.S.A.P.  
  
Again, we return to the beautiful church in Sailun. Filia and Martina guard the same door,  
with their husbands begging to get in. This time, Zelgadis is in grey, and Gourry in formal   
black with his hair in a ponytail. Just as well, a three month old half dragon is in Filia's arms  
cooing up at her mother, and a two year old Xoana princess is standing next to Zangulus.   
  
"Filia-san, I must see Lina naked!" Gourry begged.   
  
"No f'in way, dude. Haven't you seen her in the nude one times too many?"   
  
Zelgadis snorted. "Never mind Lina, I have to be sure Amelia is okay tying corsets, and   
primping/poofing hair, and all that other stuff a maid-of-honor does for the bride."   
  
Martina grinned. "Trust me, Zel, she is. Now, take the groom away. No men in this room!"   
All four men were shooed away with huge sweatdrops on their faces. "The Great Zoemlgustar will   
punish you if you come back!"   
  
"Sheesh, So-ma-gooser has a real stick up his ass." Xelloss grumbled, right before Zangy   
thwacked him upside the head.   
  
"Oh, Lina, you look so wonderful... " Amelia sighed, as she looked at her redhead friend.  
Lina's dress was a perfect cream, with peach accents and pearl designs. Lina's hair had been tied  
up into a braid twisted into a bun. "We just need a few more accents... " Amelia giggled, and   
stood on tiptoe to plant a lovely silver brooch on top of her hair.   
  
"Amelia, it's enough..." Lina whispered, stroking a strand of firy red hair from her   
eyes. "I feel like a princess... So, you're going to tell Phil today?"   
  
"Hee-hee, daddy's gonna be so shocked!"  
  
LATER...  
  
"Do you, Lina Inverse, agree to take this idi- er, MAN to be your lawfully wedded husband  
for all time..." Lina's mind drifted, and she turned around quickly, and saw Amelia whispering   
in her father's ear. "For richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health..."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" The entire crowd turned around to see Phillionel del Sailun standing,  
shaking in a rage. He strode to the altar, grabbed the wide-eyed best man by the neck, and   
dragged him outside. Minutes later, Zelgadis' pained screams were heard. Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Anyway... til death do you part?"   
  
"I do." Lina whispered.   
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may screw the bride   
like a... XELLOSS METALLIUM, YOU'VE RUINED MY BOOK!" The priest chased the smirking wayward   
Xelloss out the door. Filia walked to the altar.  
  
"By the power invested in the guy who just chased my husband out the door, I now  
pronounce you man and wife. Please kiss the bride, and save the rest for when you get home." Of   
course, Lina and Gourry took the opportunity to make out, and celebrate their marriage.   
  
They didn't see the mysterious figure in the hall speaking with the priest. "So, you've   
spiked the wine?" The priest mumbled to the figure.  
  
"Of course I did, Itai. You did tie that ribbon into the bride's veil, right?"   
  
"How could I forget? Our mission is too important to forget something. Master Auola will   
be pleased to find Lina Inverse at her knees, weak like an injured horse."   
  
"Atsui, we won't fail to kill the bride like we did last time." Itai laughed darkly.  
"I suggest you take your guise as a doctor. I'm sure that the-" He snorted. "-Inverse-Gabrievs'll  
be visiting you shortly." Both men laughed darkly. Zelgadis and Xelloss watched silently as the   
evil Itai and Atsui walked away.  
  
"They're trying to kill Lina!" Xelloss gasped in shock. "What do we do?"  
  
"From what I can tell, they cursed a ribbon in Lina's veil, and put some poison in the   
wine... We can't let Lina know about this!" Zelgadis whispered. "Not on her wedding day! Xelloss,  
steal her veil. Figure out the curse. I'll keep the bride away from the wine." Both men ran off.  
  
"Oh wow, this wine is great!" Lina giggled, polishing off a third glass. "Xelloss,   
what're you doing with my hair?" Xelloss faked a snicker, and dashed off with Lina's veil. "HEY,   
THAT'S MINE!"   
  
"Oh Lina, you're so uptight... besides, you look better without!" Zelgadis smiled gently,  
and stole the wine from Lina. "Also, drinking is bad for the baby, and too much could get you   
really sick..."   
  
Gourry smiled at Zel. "Thanks for letting us know... I'll be sure to keep her off the   
wine from hereon. Come on, Lina, let's dance!"  
  
"No thanks, Gourry... I feel sorta lightheaded... excuse me..." Lina walked out of the   
room. Zelgadis' eyes went wide, and he followed her. Amelia chased him.  
  
"Come on, silly, we're missing the dance!"  
  
"Lina may be missing her life if we don't help her. Go into the bathroom with her...   
Please." Amelia paused, thought, and nodded. Zel waited in a nearby corridor.  
  
The halls were spinning in Lina's eyes. She felt warm blood dripping down her leg, and as  
she turned around, she saw a trail of blood behind her. She moaned, feeling a horrible cramp.   
"Amelia... Zel... Gourry..."   
  
"Miss Lina! Miss Lina!" Amelia grabbed her sinking friend. "Oh my Kamisama, ZEL! GOURRY!   
FILIA! SOMEONE!" Zel ran to Lina's side, as she sank to her knees.  
  
"My god, I should have known... " Zel picked Lina up. "Amelia, retrieve Gourry, bring him   
to the nearest clinic. I'll be there as well. Tell him it's very important! Oh, and you can tell   
our other guests that the party's been cancelled, due to a murder attempt on the bride." Zel   
felt bad taking Lina's responsibility of taking charge in crisis, but he had no other choice.  
As Amelia trotted off, Zel hugged his friend, and whispered in her ear, "Lina Inverse-Gabriev, if  
it is the last thing I do, I will save you from this. I ask nothing in return... you showed me   
the light..."   
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
"Lina, I can't do it!" Zel shouted at the smaller girl. Lina glared back at him.  
  
"If you can't, why are you?" She responded cooly.   
  
"I need to find my cure. I can't be tied down by marriage. Besides... how could she love   
an ugly creature such as me?" Zel hissed.  
  
"I doubt she really gives a damn. Listen, Zel, if you two are in love, it's for more than  
looks. She loves you for the sweet, kind, and caring person somewhere underneath all that rock.   
And arrogance. One of them. But Zel, if you love a girl, let her know. Get on one knee!" Lina   
demonstrated. "Gaze at her with loving bright eyes, give her your biggest smile, and say,   
'Amelia, I love you, marry me!'!!!" Zel blinked a few times, and chuckled.  
  
"Thank you Lina... you're right... Thank you!" And Zel ran out of the room.  
  
******PRESENT******   
  
"Miss Lina!"  
  
"Lina, open your eyes!"   
  
"Lina!"  
  
"Lina-chan!"  
  
"Oh, LINA!" The room was filled with whisperings and wails of Lina's name. Gourry was  
sobbing. Zel was gently shaking her. Amelia and Filia were trying to comfort each other. Xelloss   
was watching in somber silence. A tall doctor, with his long brown hair in a ponytail and round   
glasses, entered the room. "Doc, is she gonna be alright?!" Gourry begged of the man.  
  
"Calm yourself... I refuse to lie, but she may very well die, or live. The chances are   
equal." The doctor said coldly. "There is one thing definite... her baby is dead. Entirely   
diminished from her system. I think I'll leave you alone for a moment." He left the room again.   
  
Zelgadis began shaking. "They... couldn't save... her child..." He patted Gourry's   
shoulder, in combined comfort and kindness. "I believe I need to have a word with that bastard."   
  
Gourry sniffled. "Lina... the baby... why is this happening to me on what's supposed to   
be my happiest day?!"   
  
"You." Zelgadis growled, glaring at the doctor. "How could you let LINA INVERSE'S baby   
die and act so nonchalant?"  
  
"There was nothing to be done. Death is death, and that friend of your's best learn to   
accept it." The doctor said coldly.  
  
"Will we have to accept the death of our best friend too, ATSUI?" Atsui drew a sword from  
his side, and held it at arm's length. Just then, Syphiel dashed past.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me, I found a medicine!" She shouted. Zelgadis smirked, drew his sword  
from behind his cloak, and held it out. Syphiel ignored them and continued to run for Lina's   
bedside.  
  
"So you won this time. Too bad your wife won't get off so easily." Zelgadis growled, and   
began to swordfight the sonofabitch evil henchman.  
  
Meanwhile, Syphiel was administering an herb extract into Lina's blood. "It's an all   
cure, and really rare... I couldn't stand to hear of Gourry heartbroken." Gourry blinked.   
  
"But I thought you wanted me. Wouldn't Lina's... you know... sorta leave me open to you?"   
He asked, making the most sense in years.   
  
"Gourry dear, I wanted your happiness, and I didn't really understand how happy Lina   
made you. I thought I could make you happy. I think I was wrong... You two are going to live a   
long happy life together." She didn't know how wrong that statement was, but saying any more than  
that would ruin this storyline. "I won't chase you any more, Gourry, because Lina and the child   
you two want to have together need you. I'm moving on." She smiled at Gourry, and he smiled back.  
Of course, the question remains: Did he actually understand anything she told him? Before Amelia   
could ponder this, she gasped loudly.   
  
"Oh god... oh god..." Everyone stared at her as she began to shiver. "Something's wrong,   
Zel's in trouble!" Her eyes were wider than saucers. Xelloss dashed out of the room, staff ready   
to thwack the nearest "evil". Unfortunately, several walls ended up broken as well.   
  
"Amelia, are you alright?" Filia whispered, as sounds of a brawl filled the hallway.   
Gourry kissed Lina's forehead lovingly, and joined the fight. "You're pale, sweaty..." She   
rubbed the smaller girl's head, and hugged her. "If something's wrong, we'll get you to a better   
clinic... we don't want to lose the prince of Sailun..."   
  
Just then, Zangulus and Martina dragged a badly beaten up Zelgadis into the room. "ZEL!"  
Amelia shrieked, grabbing him.   
  
"Amelia..." Zel whispered, hugging her. "They won't let me go fight for you again...   
Those jackasses tried to kill you... "   
  
"Zel, they still are." Filia gasped suddenly. She grabbed Amelia. "We need to get her   
out of this place!"   
  
In a panic, Filia jumped through the open window with Amelia, and ran off for another   
clinic. Meanwhile, Zel began to pray that she wouldn't get sick... like it said in the book...   
  
"AARGH!" Atsui groaned as he was tossed to the ground. "Damn you... Xelloss... Gourry...  
You'll pay!" He vanished. Xelloss and Gourry looked at each other.  
  
"Arigatou, Xelloss... " Gourry whispered.   
  
"Anytime. Now all we have to do is get Lina home safely. I sense that Filia's left this   
building, so I'll go find her. Zel should be with Amelia, and Zangulus and Martina are leaving as  
well. Take Lina home, Gourry." And Xelloss vanished.  
  
Late that night...  
  
"Gourry... " Lina moaned.   
  
"I'm right here, Lina." Gourry answered, as his wife woke up.  
  
"The baby... is he okay?"  
  
"No, Lina... the baby died. We're lucky you lived." Lina sobbed, and hugged Gourry. "No,   
no, don't cry... We'll get another chance now."  
  
"But Gourry... we ruined it... " And Lina broke down crying in his arms.   
  
  
  
  
The TV screen blacks, and a nervous looking Nabeshin pops up.   
  
"Time passes, and Amelia is confined to bed." He gasps tiredly. "Zel's prayers were   
ignored, and after a month and a half of Amelia being kept in the castle away from her friends,   
she has to break the bad news..." Yet again, Nabeshin dashes off chased by men in black.   
  
  
  
"It's a disease that you get from having sex with Chimerans. Some sort of poison... it   
won't kill me immediately, so I get a chance to find a cure. I hope I can get one soon..."   
Amelia sighed, rubbing her stomach. "My son will need me."   
  
"It's a boy?!" Martina squealed.  
  
"The first boy between the four of us!" Filia exclaimed. Lina sighed depressedly.   
"S'wrong, Lina?"   
  
"I was going to have a boy too..." Lina sniffled.   
  
"Oh Lina... calm down... you'll get another chance!" Martina rolled her eyes.  
  
"It won't be soon enough... I bet there's a problem..." Filia muttered to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Xelloss was trying to help Gourry come to terms with his loss, which haunted   
him still after 6 weeks. Zelgadis was staring at a wall. "This is all my fault... all my fault...  
I will find Amelia's cure! I will, I will, I will!" He burst into tears, and began to sob.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Nayru: Loooong chapter...   
  
Xiao: Very long chapter... I hope you people caught all of that. Very important plot points in  
here, yes!   
  
Nayru: See you all next chapter! Review, everyone! 


	3. The Final Stand

Waiting For The Moon  
Chapter 3  
  
Nayru: (looking at the second chapter, shreds it) Okay, I admit, the last chapter was total crap. I wanted to get it up quickly because the inspiration was there, but I didn't have the organization in order. It ended up sort of a mish-mash, so I'm going to try and correct it in this chapter. This story went on hold after a very harsh flame from someone with more experience and talent than myself. (turns to the reviewer) Fanfiction.net is not a place to give out grades. It's to criticize to improve and not to entirely redo. Please do not act like a teacher. If you don't like it, don't read it. With that said, I am going to make an attempt to reimburse for the last chapter with a good finish to this part of the tale and try to make clear the main points from the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers is still not mine. I don't know why anything would change, but it never will be mine. Of course, Itai, Atsui, and the Dark Lord are mine. And they are evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina snapped awake. She clutched her head weakly and staggered to the window. She stared out of it blankly. "Was it all just a nightmare?" She wondered, reviewing the events of her dream. Her mind had again been reviewing the time that passed over a few months that had left her a bit scarred. Everytime she awoke, she wondered why she had acted so different, so out of it. Everyone had been acting unlike themselves. She stared outside at the rain-soaked ground. Her mind began to review the events of that terrible night that she'd been stuck dreaming about since it happened four months before. She ordered it out: She thought she was pregnant, a month later she and Gourry were married; Xelloss was not in attendance (she made a note of that), somebody poisoned the punch, she grew ill, Amelia became ill at the same time, she lost her son, and Amelia was discovered to have some sort of curse-related disease. Her head had been spinning during those few days, and memories of things that had happened to her friends spun in with it as well. Now Amelia was nearing full term and had been bedridden. Lina's temper had been flaring towards Gourry a good bit recently, but she had no idea why. Perhaps to make up for the time she hadn't wanted to hurt anybody. She hadn't even seen Zelgadis in a few weeks, as he'd been locked away in a tower of Sailune castle searching feverishly and restlessly for a cure.  
  
As she slid downstairs, she noticed Gourry reading a letter. "Morning, Lina." He smiled cheerfully as usual.  
  
Dully, Lina looked at the letter. "You can read, Gourry?" She murmured jokingly.  
  
"Yep! It's from Zelgadis. He couldn't come get us himself, he's still busy researching, but he's invited us up to the library he's locked away in tonight to discuss his findings.He's invited everyone else as well, but he's locking the doors after 9 whether we're there or not. Apparently, it's top secret." Gourry reread it. "If it's so important he's actually going to tell us what he's going to do, it's gotta be big." Lina frowned.  
  
"Let me see that, Gourry." She took the letter from him. "Yeah, judging from the mess he made in his handwriting, it's urgent." She folded the letter and put it down. "Can we talk?"  
  
"About what?" Gourry responded, chomping on his toast.  
  
"Babies." Lina stated, and Gourry almost spit it out.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to.... Lina...."  
  
"Gourry, it's time we stopped avoiding the subject." Lina sternly stared at Gourry. "We've mourned long enough. It's time we started trying again."  
  
"Lina, what if it's not meant to be?" Gourry tried to think of excuses for not doing something Lina had used before. "Maybe there's a danger that'll interrupt us, we can't get caught in a situation like that!"  
  
"Nice try. Please, Gourry, don't deny me this." Lina patted Gourry's head. "We'll start again tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, crap." He sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, in a cottage not too far off,  
  
"XELLOSS METALLIUM, IT'S PAST ELEVEN O CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND YOU HAVE BEEN GONE SINCE SEVEN O CLOCK LAST NIGHT!" Filia shouted. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST SIXTEEN HOURS!" Xelloss shrunk, not grinning. His wife was standing over him with a mace, angry beyond belief. "You continually vanish for no obvious reason. NOW TELL ME! Where are you running off to?!"  
  
"Ah.... Mazoku business?" He mumbled nervously. "Filia, there's something bad coming. A strange evil has been discovered, someone calling himself 'Dark Lord'. He lusts for power. Zellas requested that I spy on his movements. It seems he's targeting Lina. He has two associates, one specializing in capture and torture, the other in tricking people. They're both masters of disguise. They're the ones who attacked Lina at her wedding. They want to kill us all for some reason. Please, try to understand, darling... I'm not chasing those fools throughout the countryside because I /want/ to. I /have/ to. I fear that you and Kinsei are in danger too." Filia sighed.  
  
"If you say so. But, but, but..."  
  
"It's okay, Filia. Totally alright, no matter what, Kinsei will survive the impending doom. Unfortunately...." Xelloss sighed. "I'm not sure about everyone else. Anyway, we will be in attendance of the meeting at the palace tonight. Zel's been assisting me a bit, and vice versa. I did sort of tip him off on one of the answers." Xelloss grinned proudly. "I'm a goooooood Namagomi. What does that mean, anyway?"  
  
"Well, basically, it means trash, or kitchen waste." Filia giggled. "But in our case, I think it means 'I love you'." They both laughed. "I forgive you, Xelloss.... namagomi." They laughed again.  
  
At the castle, Martina and Nahga were discussing royalty business. Nahga hadn't visited Sailune since her marriage to Prince Aristoriat of Panderan five years before. The products of their marriage sat before them in tunics, shorts, and boots, like little elves. Obedient boys and princes nonetheless. One had purple eyes and curly black hair framing his face, similar to Nahga, and the other had large hazel eyes and tannish hair stroked behind his ears; a perfect duplicate of his father. Elijah sat in front of them, playing with the purple haired boy's curls.  
  
"Cute! Cute! Cute!" She giggled. She was nearing three, the boys were a little over four.  
  
"Stawpit!" The boy yelled, bad temperedly. He pouted, folding his arms.  
  
"Akhino, mommy is talking with the nice lady, shush." Nahga chided him.  
  
"Elijah, why don't you play with Noko?" Martina suggested.  
  
"Kay, mama!" She looked at the other boy. "CUTE!" She "octopussed" around him.  
  
"Need.... air!" He giggled, and glomped her.  
  
"Look, they get along so well." Nahga gestured. "Plus, wouldn't it end all this fighting between our countries? My eldest and your eldest?"  
  
"Not right now, no!" Martina cried.  
  
"No, as in later. When they're nearly grown." Nahga laughed.  
  
"Well, of course. But we won't force it on them. Let them be friends." The women watched as Noko and Elijah began to play with a big ball, and smiled happily. "They're perfect."  
  
Late that night, figures in entirely black cloaks slipped up to the castle. They didn't remove them until they reached a private library and parlor in the north wing in a tall tower. Zel stared at them impatiently.  
  
"It's 9:01. You're all late." Lina, Gourry, Martina, Zangulus, Xelloss, Filia, Kinsei, and Elijah all took off their hoods and grinned sheepishly. Zelgadis locked the door. "How can you all be so bubbly when Amelia's in labor upstairs?!" He looked frustrated. "I need help here." He sunk down at his desk. Xelloss put a hand on Zel's shoulder.  
  
"I'll show them what you've found, go join your wife." Zel sighed.  
  
"Fine. Give them the straight facts." Zelgadis swept out hurriedly, obviously seeing the birth of his son as something of greater urgency than his friends. They all understood; Lina snorted, Xelloss smiled pleasantly, Filia sweatdropped, Martina and Zangulus were indifferent, and Gourry, Elijah, and Kinsei were absolutely clueless. The usual reactions, the expected ones.  
  
"Anyway!" Xelloss chirped. "Zelgadis and I have done a good bit of research on Chimeras. It turns out that far up north, a four month trip by horse, there's some type of fairy spring. It's got fantastic powers, and only those with the purest intentions can ever find it." He looked up from the book at the group. "Healing your wife from a slow-killing disease is a pure intention, right?" The group unanimously nodded, except for two-year- old Kinsei, who simply yawned, eight-thirty being her usual bedtime. Filia rubbed Kinsei's head. "He'll be gone for a very long time: four months there, about 800,000 kilometers, four months back, same distance, with shortcuts included. Without shortcuts, it's an extra three weeks. It's almost the other side of the world." Everyone blinked. Lina finally sighed.  
  
"Guys, over my lifetime I've travelled three times the world over. There was no fairy spring other than the eight known ones."  
  
"You have to actually be looking for this one." Xelloss whispered eagerly, eyes alight. He obviously had a thing for fairies. "I've visited over 30 fairy springs, and you can't just run into them all. I've never had a reason to go to this one, but Zelgadis begged me to go alone. Of course, he's not going for a good while. He wants to spend time with his son first." Everyone nodded, consenting. "He'll need you bunch to take care of Amelia." Everyone consented again, excepting Elijah and Kinsei; Kinsei had gone dragon-form and curled up in a little ball, and Elijah was curled up against her, both asleep. "I hope Zelgadis takes advantage of the opportunity and undoes his chimera form. That heal-all spring water really does heal all." Xelloss smiled. "It'll be like a whole new Zel."  
  
"I think I'll miss ol' rockface." Martina joked. Everyone but Gourry, Kinsei, and Elijah sweatdropped. Gourry had joined Kinsei and Elijah on the floor, and was sucking his thumb happily. Lina looked at Gourry, and kicked him awake.  
  
"Stupid... " She grumbled as Gourry rolled over. "Well, we should go visit Amelia and Zel now." The entire group nodded, and Filia and Martina picked up their daughters and walked out.  
  
Lina dragged Gourry up the stairs into the room where they knew Amelia would be. Lina had visited that lonely little apartment for two hours a day every day since she'd started bed-rest. Lina knew where every single thing was, as Lina would assist her whenever she needed something. Philionel had put her on various fatigue medicines: the last thing Lina would ever think Amelia would need. She stepped into the room, and was hit by the usual scent of strong herbs and warm mildew. A slight whiff of blood caught Lina's nose, making her shudder. Amelia seemed drugged, her hands folded across her chest. Zelgadis was holding a bundle of white blanket. A bit of light blue and purple peered out of a fold in the blanket. Filia held in a squeal and half attacked Zel for the blanket. He quickly passed it to her. Filia held up the baby. It was a little boy, with chimera skin, and wiry midnight blue hair. His eyes were wide, curious. He looked at each of the group in turn, and started crying. Zel panicked and grabbed the baby back.  
  
"Don't, he's just a little baby!" He cuddled his son close to him. "Alionel is too weak to be held like that."  
  
"Alionel?" Martina snickered. "Like PHILIONEL?" Zangulus joined her, snickering. Zel would have flushed, but he had more dignity than that.  
  
"Amelia picked it last night... I just think that it's suitable that he's named after his grandfather and not mine. My grandfather was a disappointment." Zel narrowed his eyes, but smiled as he nestled his son on Amelia's chest. He kissed Amelia on the forehead.  
  
"How cute..." Lina gushed suddenly. "He's perfect." Gourry smiled and nodded.  
  
"He does look just like you, Zel." Xelloss simpered.  
  
"I hate that." Zel sighed, touching one of the purple pebbles that dotted his son's face. "If there were one thing I could change..."  
  
"He's perfect as he was made, Zel." Filia stated. "People are made as they are for a reason."  
  
"If you say so... You guys oughta go. Ame and Alin need to rest." Zel smiled. "Say goodbye, Amelia."  
  
Weakly, Amelia waved to the group. She'd just been lying there dazed, but was holding Alionel gently. She smiled too, and Zelgadis kissed her. The group all whispered their goodbyes, and filed out quietly.  
  
When Gourry and Lina arrived home, the first thing they did was turn and look at each other, smiling.  
  
"I love you, Lina Inverse-Gabriev."  
  
"I love you, Gourry Gabriev."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Prove it." Lina stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'll meet you upstairs." He winked, and kissed her forehead. He walked up the stairs, and Lina went out to the porch. She stood on the sturdy wood of the porch, remembering how Gourry had poured himself into building it. She stared at the world around her, thinking of how everything had to be built up to make it right. She'd have to pour herself into her goal to make it work right. She stared up at the stars, thinking of the day she and Gourry first met, and added to her previous thought, a little luck always helps too. "Build it up and a little luck. Yeah." Clouds shifted, covering the moon. "Well, I guess I'll wait for the moon to uncover. That's always good luck." And she stayed outside all night, but the moon never uncovered. But every night, she'd wait for the moon. Even if it took her forever.  
  
END TRILOGY SECTION 2  
  
Nayru: I hope that was a nice enough recovery.  
  
Xiao: Yeah, we do too.  
  
Nayru: Anyway, expect "Last Tide" to be up in a week or so, when I type it. No flames this time, I really tried hard.  
  
Ran-ran: Suuuure ya did.  
  
Nayru: Review nicely, everyone!  
  
Xiao: Peaceout wid da catlike, minna-san! 


End file.
